


The Dragon's Trial

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Golden Shadows, Bright Future [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meeting the Parents, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Dragons are fearless creatures, capable of taking down the most terrible of monsters. But their one true fear? Meeting the family of their lover.





	The Dragon's Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work, set in the RWBY universe! This is also my first LGBTQ+ work! Kinda funny, considering it's Pride Month when I'm posting this (I promise this timing wasn't intentional XD). Huge thanks to @Friendly Neighborhood Ciderrman on discord and @theWickedWitchofFeels on A03, aka @SmolMipha on discord and @breath-of-the-gay on Tumblr, for consulting me on this story! Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure I’m presentable?”

Blake turned to face her partner, laughing before giving her a quick but fierce kiss.

“Yang Xiao Long, you’re capable of turning giant mechs into rubble with a single punch, causing lava eruptions with a stomp, and flying through the air, largely unguided, while laughing. And now is where you start sweating?”  
“W-well,” Yang looked away, her face quickly blushing, “Your parents raised you, a complete badass, and I think I saw your dad at Haven. He could probably throw me like a frisbee! How am I supposed to feel?”  
“Yang, you look fine. My parents will love you right away. I know I did.”

Yang blushed even more, making her feisty girlfriend laugh as she knocked on her home’s door. Blake looked over to her guest, seeing her quickly organize herself, releasing a small but deep sigh as she looked forward. The door opened, revealing a woman that looked like Blake if she was 20 years older.

“Blake! Welcome home!” The woman walked out, giving Blake a tight hug.  
“Hi Mom,” Blake reciprocated the hug, “It’s nice to see you again. We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”

Blake’s mother stood back, now seeing her daughter’s blonde and nervous friend, giving a simple smile. “No, of course not dear. You and your friend are welcome here anytime. Ghira, Blake’s home!”

The group walked into the house, Yang’s jaw slightly dropping at the house’s interior. It was near the size of a mansion, yet felt like a familiar home or cabin with its warm colors and abundance of natural lighting. Blake glanced over, suppressing her snickers.

“Please, come inside!” A deep voice echoed to the group, making Yang shudder, and Blake smile at her terrified girlfriend. They found themselves in a large study room, with a desk at the back, couches and a table at the center, and the walls lined with books save for some sliding doors.

The desk held what appeared to be a giant of a man, wearing a large purple coat with a silver spaulder on his right shoulder and a large silver belt buckle. The coat left the center of his chest exposed, showing a large patch of jet-black hair on his chest. A pair of glasses, which appeared much too small for his massive frame, sat near his eyes; which were currently examining some reports on the New White Fang’s support from around the world.

The man eyed the group with a smile, slowly rising from his chair to meet them. Yang’s assumptions were only confirmed, as he towered over both Blake and her mother as he hugged them, being more than a head taller than both women. He looked up and saw Yang, giving her a warm smile as he extended his hand.

“You must be one of Blake’s friends. I’m Ghira Belladonna, and you’ve already met my wonderful wife, Kali.”  
Yang reciprocated the gesture. “I’m Yang Xiao Long. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”  
Ghira chuckled as they parted. “Please, no need to be so formal, Ms. Xiao Long, Ghira is fine. Blake has told us much about you and your friends’ adventures. Thank you for standing with my daughter.”

“Believe me, sir, Blake didn’t need me at all. She’s the one that got me back up after…The Fall of Beacon.”

Sad faces traveled around the room, remembering the tragic events from that day. Ghira looked down, seeing Yang’s left arm slowly shake. Blake walked forward, taking Yang’s hand in her own, giving her a knowing and supportive expression. Ghira and Kali watched the pair, soft smiles growing on their faces.

“You two have been through a great deal. Please, come and sit. I needed a break from that stuffy desk anyway.” Ghira gestured the group out of the room, escorting them to the main eating area; a small table within another large room, already holding a tea set. Ghira, Yang, and Blake sat down.

“I’ll get us some tea and snacks.” Kali stood.  
“I can help you.” Yang stood and offered.  
“Please, you’re our guest. You’re supposed to relax.”  
“I’ve always been a more active person. Besides, I should repay you guys for having me here.”  
Kali simply laughed. “Suit yourself. Come on, then.”

The two women walked out of the room, leaving the father and daughter by themselves in the calm space. They both had peaceful but slightly awkward expressions on their faces, unsure of how to break the silence.

“So…Have you made any new friends recently?” Ghira asked.  
“A few. We met Oscar, a…unique…farm hand. We also met Jaune Arc’s sister and her wife. They let us stay with them while we were in Argus. How have things been going with the new movement?”  
“We’ve been able to start sanctuaries at the old White Fang locations, but they’re incredibly small. It’s a slow process, but one that will no doubt reap bountiful rewards for both man and Faunus in time.”

Blake simply nodded, taking a small drink of her tea. Ghira watched her, pondering briefly before speaking.

“Blake, are you alright?”  
Blake looked up from her drink. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”  
“I…” Ghira sighed, “I heard about what happened at Argus, with the Leviathan Grimm. You and your friends were very brave confronting such a creature. Are you sure you weren’t hurt at all?”

Blake’s eyes slightly widened, but Ghira noticed, deciding to let Blake talk more when she was ready. She looked down into her drink, reminiscing a different, more personal fight from that day before quickly looking back up at her father.

“Yes Dad, I’m fine. I promise. I really only played a supporting role though; Ruby, Weiss and Team JNR deserve the credit for that.”  
Ghira simply smiled. “I’m still so proud of you for what you’ve accomplished, no matter the role you played.”

The father and daughter shared small smiles, continuing to enjoy their tea and the quiet atmosphere, being supported by the subtle sounds coming from the nearby kitchen.

“You and Blake seem to get along well.”  
Yang quickly looked up at Kali, seeing a small smirk on her face before returning her focus to the food. “Well, we’re teammates. And she’s a great friend, too.”  
“Something tells me you two are more than friends.”

Yang dropped the knife in her hand, looking at Kali with a blush that was quickly becoming redder than her eyes when she used her Semblance.

“W-w-well, we’ve been around each other a lot, of course something would come out of it. But we’re not romantic or anything, even if she is a great fighter that’s really graceful and mysterious and fun and- “

Yang stopped, seeing Kali only crack a wide smile before breaking into laughter. Yang could only try to return her focus to the food, blush refusing to vanish. Kali walked over, putting her hand on Yang’s shoulder, giving a warm smile.

“I’m glad Blake has such great friends around her. She…hasn’t had it easy.”  
“Yeah…Things have been rough for both of us, especially recently.” Yang turned around, leaning on the cabinet and staring off into space. Kali put down her utensil, giving the brawler her full attention.

“We’ve both had to let go of…big parts of our pasts. And they’ll always be a part of us, in one way or another, but we’ve been able to get through it by protecting each other. Blake and I have both learned from our mistakes, and she’s been incredible to me, even when I didn’t trust her and was down, too afraid that she’d leave as others have before. I just hope that, I don’t know, I can pay her back, even if it’s in some small way.”

“Yang.” The brawler looked to Kali, who bore a sad but thankful expression.

“Oh, sorry,” Yang scratched the back of her head, “I didn’t mean to ramble on like that and bring down the mood.”

“Nothing’s wrong with expressing yourself, Yang. You’ve done more for my daughter than you realize. You give her hope, and I can see that she does the same. The love that I can see between you two was never present whenever she mentioned…her last relationship.”

Yang’s eyes noticeably widened, causing her arm to shake even more than earlier. Kali looked down, softly taking the limb in her hands, much as her daughter did. Yang looked up at the mother, seeing nothing but thankfulness and care in her eyes. Kali slowly let go of Yang’s hand, slightly stepping back before wrapping the brawler in a tender but extremely loving hug.

“If you ever need a mother to come to, for anything at all, I’m here for you.”

Yang broke, tightly wrapping her arms around Kali before starting to shake with sobs. The mother simply stood there, rubbing circles around Yang’s back as she cried. The blonde brawler felt a burden come off of her shoulders, finally able to surrender her emotions to…a mom.

“Yang? Are you okay?”

Yang and Kali looked back to see Blake and Ghira standing by the hall, having worried expressions on their faces. Yang disconnected from Kali, only giving her a small nod before quickly wiping away her tears and turning her attention to Blake. Kali simply watched, grabbing both trays and giving one to Ghira as she walked by. The chieftain simply looked at his wife, who gave a small but bright smile, before following her to the hall.

The girls returned to the hall, finding the parents finish distributing the snacks. Kali looked up at the pair with a smile as they came to the table. The group sat down, making small talk and enjoying the treats.

“Is that true, Yang? Over a strand of hair?” Kali tried holding back a snicker.  
The brawler suddenly found her food very interesting. “Yeah, I was definitely more explosive when we started at Beacon. Guess it came through in my style and fighting.”  
“Oh, like you aren’t still excitable?” Blake smirked.

She and Kali only laughed as Yang blushed even further.  
“You certainly have the fiery spirit, Ms. Xiao Long.” Ghira chuckled, “Not many would find joy in flying like and with a Nevermore.”  
“What can I say? I was ‘hot-headed,’ at least more than I am now.”

Blake groaned at the pun as her parents laughed, but she quickly joined in. Yang looked at the family in front of her, seeing true love and respect; something of a rarity in her own home and childhood. Kali opened her eyes and looked at Yang, giving her a serene smile. Blake and Ghira looked at the two women and each other, indulging themselves in the infectious happiness in the air.

“This was delightful.” Ghira said as he stood. “Thank you, Kali, and you as well, Ms. Xiao Long.”  
“No need to thank me, sir,” Yang also stood, being followed by Kali and Blake, “I only cut up the sandwiches.”  
“You both did great.” Blake simply smiled, Yang reciprocating the gesture, catching Ghira and Kali’s attention.

“Ms. Xiao Long, I’m extremely grateful for your help in traveling with my daughter.”  
Yang softly blushed and smiled. “Thank you, sir, it’s- “  
“However, I’m sure both you and Blake are aware of the troubles on the road ahead of you. I need to make sure you’re capable of protecting her.”

Blake shot her father a nearly furious look, her ears standing stiff and upright.

“Dad, you can’t be serious! She’s done even more than what we’ve- “  
“Blake,” Yang looked at the Faunus girl with soft eyes, slowly taking her hand, “it’s okay. I’m more than willing to prove myself if this is what it takes.”  
“Very well. Come with me.”

Yang followed behind Ghira. Blake walked beside her girlfriend, seeing the determination in her eyes. Even so, she couldn’t help but be both worried and angered with her father. Kali walked beside her husband, shooting him a concerned look mixed with subtle frustration.

“Are you sure about this, Ghira? Yang has proven herself more than enough from what Blake’s told us.”  
“I know, and I’m already happy for both of them,” Ghira sighed, “But I still need to see her strength with my own eyes. It’s my duty as a father.”  
“You better tell that to Blake when this is done. She looks ready to claw your eyes out.”

Ghira looked back at his daughter, seeing that Kali’s statement was true. He turned around with a soft gulp, leading the group to a large open area, cleared of trees and marked with boundaries for a fight. Yang and Ghira walked to separate ends of the field while Blake and Kali sat at the nearby porch area. Kali looked over to her daughter, seeing her watch the blonde woman stretch out her limbs.

“I hope you don’t go easy on me Ms. Xiao Long.” Ghira said as he stretched. “I may be an old man now, but I once led the White Fang from more than a chair.”  
Yang allowed herself to smirk as she finished stretching. “Don’t worry sir, I have no intention of holding back.”

Ghira simply smiled as he engaged his Aura; a small shiver going down Yang’s spine as she saw his purple soul come to life and encase him. The brawler engaged her own Aura, shooting Blake a small smirk as she caught the Faunus eyeing her yellow soul. Kali herself simply laughed at her daughter’s antics, calmly watching the two warriors step forward.

Yang threw a punch aimed for Ghira’s head, but met thin air. The man calmly stepped around the attack, landing a solid punch at Yang’s side. Using the momentum from the attack, Yang rolled around Ghira, jumping and bringing her hands together, slamming them down on the chieftain’s head. Quickly shaking his head, Ghira swept Yang off of her feet, grabbing her left arm and throwing her across the field. Kali and Blake both gasped, but calmed when Yang stopped herself with her Ember Celicas and landed on her feet, slightly furrowing her brows as she launched herself forward with the weapons.

“She definitely has that spirit you talked about.” Kali said.  
“Yeah, she does. She doesn’t restrain herself in a fight.”  
“It seems that her personality blends with yours quite well, Blake.”

Blake looked at her mother, who only held a smirk, before returning her focus to the fight, trying to fight the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“T-there’s nothing between us, Mom. You read too much into these things.”  
“Says the one with an assortment of romantic ‘novels’.”  
Bake looked at her mother with eyes as wide as saucers, causing the woman to release a hearty laugh. _“Mom!”_  
“Relax, dear, I’m only joking. What you and Yang have is special, and I fully support this relationship of yours.”

“I…” Blake looked down at her feet, feeling conflict course through her soul. “I don’t want to ruin things any more than I have. I really do care for Yang, and I think I show it, but a part of me is afraid things will end as they did with Adam.”  
“Blake,” Kali looked at her daughter with determined eyes, “you’ve grown so much over the years. You’ve shown yourself to be an incredibly brave and caring woman, and I know that Yang can see that, or she wouldn’t be vulnerable with you like she is.”  
“But…what if I mess it up? W-what if something goes wrong?”

Kali pulled her daughter to her body, feeling Blake’s tears start to fall, barely audible whimpers escaping her mouth. “Yang loves you so much, Blake. Your doubt isn’t a rare thing, and it’s okay to feel this way. Your father and I both felt it at times.”

Blake looked up at her mother with surprised eyes. “Really? You and Dad?”  
Kali smiled, “Yup. Took us forever to even hold hands. You should have seen him when we first kissed. He made an earthquake look stable!” Kali laughed at the reminiscence while Blake pondered her words. Adam had taken so much in their relationship, whereas Yang had only given.

“You’re not the girl who dated Adam, Blake.” Kali lifted her daughter’s face, making eye contact. “You are so much stronger. Your eyes are sharper than ever, and Yang sees what I do: A person who does whatever it takes for what’s right. I couldn’t think of a better person as a partner for my little kitten.”

Blake hugged her mother tightly, embracing both her words and her love. Kali reciprocated, giving her daughter all the trust and love that she could muster. The moment was interrupted by a solid bang, drawing the women’s attention to the battlefield, seeing Yang and Ghira locked in a fierce stalemate, pushing against each other’s hands.

“Your strength is admirable Ms. Xiao Long. Blake wasn’t exaggerating.” Ghira smirked.  
Yang returned the gesture. “You’re not too bad yourself, sir, but I’m more than straight punches.”

Yang quickly ducked down, catching Ghira by surprise and launching him into the air with help from her Ember Celicas. Yang propelled herself after him, throwing solid punches into his abdomen, sending the chieftain crashing back into the ground. She landed with a thud, allowing herself to raise a fist and smile at Blake, seeing her girlfriend blush. Ghira rose to his knee, softly panting as he stood, a serious but entertained look on his face.

“Ms. Xiao Long, you have done well so far. But now, it’s my turn.”

Yang gulped as Ghira straightened himself. Small but very sharp claws emerged from his fingertips with crackles, his rising energy being palpable even to Blake and Kali. The chieftain threw off his coat, leaving his chest bare. A deep growl emerged from his mouth, making Yang slightly step back. A fearful shiver went down her spine at Ghira’s roar, making both Blake and Kali slightly flinch back; but Kali quickly recovered.

Yang refocused, running towards the chieftain. However, he became faster, swiftly slamming into Yang’s stomach with his arm. She careened across the ground, quickly recovering just in time to cross her arms, barely holding back Ghira’s hand as he slammed down. Yang shot at his foot, making him flinch. She took the moment, landing one punch at his exposed torso, then slightly launching him with a solid uppercut to the jaw.

Ghira lunged himself forward again, slashing at Yang’s torso before lifting and throwing her across the battlefield. Blake grimaced, standing up to stop the fight when Kali softly grabbed her arm. The mother only nodded her head to the grounded Dragon, showing her daughter that her love was slowly rising from the ground, taking in deep breaths. Small embers started emerging from the blonde’s hair, her eyes slowly shifting from their normal lilac color to a crimson red as her eyebrows scowled.

Once again, the two clashed, their new strength being even more palpable to the viewers, even with their also clear exhaustion.

“Is this the fire I’ve heard so much about?” Ghira asked.  
“Guess you’ll have to find out!” Yang jumped back, firing off shots as Ghira chased her.  
“I can see the spirit in your eyes, Ms. Xiao Long. Now show me what Blake sees!” The two dashed around the battlefield, exchanging shots, blows, and slashes.

Each landed blow drew more and more excitement from the viewers, getting more intense as they parried each other. For each strike from Ghira, Yang grew stronger, mixing more kicks and dodging into her fighting to conserve her Aura. Ghira slashed at an angle, just barely missing Yang. However, Yang took advantage, swiftly rolling around Ghira. She just barely managed to link her arms around the beastly man, lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground behind her with a shout. Blake and Kali stood up, anxious to see what happened.

Ghira was on his back, heavy pants leaving his mouth as his Aura flickered. His claws regressed into his fingers, a deep sigh showing that he was finished. Yang stood for a moment before grimacing, holding her organic arm to soothe it. She walked over to the chieftain, offering her hand with a smirk. Ghira took the offer, slightly leaning on the brawler’s shoulder. Blake and Kali stood up, walking up to the fighters with smiles on their faces.

“That was incredible, Yang.” Kali leaned to Ghira’s other shoulder.  
“Now do you feel better, Dad?” Blake glared at her father, though not as sharply as before.

Ghira simply nodded. “I’m sorry for putting you through this, Ms. Xiao Long. And you as well, Blake.”  
The blonde simply smiled and nodded. “It’s alright, sir. I needed the exercise anyway. You can really fight!”  
The chieftain smiled. “As can you.”  
Blake slightly lowered her head, her ears following suit. “Just don’t do this again.”

Ghira simply nodded while both Yang and Kali sighed in relief. The group walked back inside, quickly refreshing themselves with drinks. Blake leaned on Yang, giving the brawler a sweet smile that made Yang blush again and Kali and Ghira smile.

“Are you sure you can’t stay with us tonight? We have more than enough room.” Ghira offered.  
“Sorry,” Blake shook her head, “but we need to get back to the others. We’re heading off early in the morning.”  
“We appreciate the offer though.” Yang smiled, “Thanks for allowing me to visit.”  
“It was a pleasure to have you here, Yang.” Kali gave the brawler a hug and leaned into her ear. “I expect a ring on her finger next time you visit.”

Yang stepped back; her fiercest blush ever strewn across her face. Blake looked to her mother, wanting some sort of explanation, but all she got was a smile that held something more than happiness in it. Both Blake and Yang looked to Ghira, seeing him step forward with a gentle smile as he embraced the blonde in a hug of his own.

“You are an incredible person, Yang. I’m grateful that Blake chose you for a partner.”  
Yang calmly reciprocated the gesture, tears slowly starting to pool in her eyes. “Thank you, sir. I- “  
“Please, call me Ghira. You’ve more than earned your place in this family.”

Both Yang and Blake looked at the father with wide eyes. Ghira only held his smile and nodded, his eyes telling them that he knew exactly what he said. Yang only nodded and bowed to the family, with the proud parents returning the gesture. Blake gave Kali a soft but emotional hug, bearing a near-tearful smile.

“Thank you for letting us visit, Mom.”  
“We’re always open for you and Yang, dear. Don’t be afraid to visit if you’re nearby.”

Blake simply nodded, walking over and giving her father the same hug.

“Thanks, Dad.”  
“Please, Blake. There’s nothing to thank us for. I should be thanking you for saving Argus, and the White Fang. I am so proud of you.”

Blake looked up at her father, giving him a loving smile but fierce eyes.

“But don’t _ever_ surprise Yang with a fight like that again.”  
Ghira gulped as Kali chuckled, only giving a nervous nod. Blake and Yang waved to the parents as they walked away. Ghira and Kali stood at the doorstep, watching their daughter and her love leave.

“We did good, didn’t we, Kali?”  
“Yes, we did. She’ll do great; both of them will.”  
“I’m so happy that Blake found her own love. They’ll do great things for each other.”  
“Just like we do for each other.”

Ghira simply laughed, giving his wife a loving face and kiss as they watched their daughter for one more moment. They walked back into the house, leaving Blake and Yang the only ones out on the street, walking with smiles on their faces.

“That was certainly…something.” Yang smiled, cutting the silence.  
Blake chuckled, “Yeah, it was. I’m sorry for my dad. He can be…protective sometimes.”  
“Hey, I totally get it. My dad will probably do the same thing.”  
Blake stopped. “Wait, what do you mean ‘will’?”  
“Well, most dads want to meet their daughters’ love, right? Unless- “  
“It’s okay. I was just surprised. I’d love to meet your father some time.”  
Yang gave Blake a bright smile and kiss to the forehead. “Sweet.”

The couple walked on, enjoying the sunset and reflection on the nearby waves. A calm breeze drifted by, carrying the smell of seawater and a hint of fresh plants. Blake smiled at the scent, embracing as much of home as she could. Home also mixed with the one beside her, who had a contemplative expression and small blush on her face.

“What did my mom say? I’ve never seen you blush anything close to what you did as we left.”  
Yang snapped out of her reverie, said blush starting to return upon remembering Kali’s words. “N-nothing special, just telling us to come over whenever we’re around, heh.”

Blake simply sighed, letting the conversation go. She wrapped her arm around Yang’s, enjoying the familiar and passionate warmth her girlfriend radiated. Yang herself embraced her love, enjoying the pocket of paradise this moment created with a smile. She quickly wrapped herself around Blake, holding her sides with reverence and looking at her eyes with nothing short of worship.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”  
Blake blushed and smiled. “Maybe before, but not today. Could you remind me?”  
Yang answered without hesitation, closing the gap between their lips. Blake responded in kind, giving the blonde brawler all the love she could. They slightly pulled back, touching foreheads.

“I love you, Blake Belladonna.”  
“I love you too, Yang Xiao Long.”

The couple kept walking, small blushes and huge smiles on both faces. Yang couldn’t help but internally gulp at Kali’s goodbye, mentally reminding herself to check out the jewelry shops next time they were in Patch or back at Menagerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I hope I did both this world and LGBT members justice/respect with this story. Please tell me what you think in the comments, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
